PD Protocol
Mission Statement “It is the mission of the Cicada Police Department to safeguard the lives and property of the people we serve, to reduce the incidence and fear of crime, and to enhance public safety while working with the diverse communities to improve their quality of life. Our mandate is to do so with honor and integrity, while at all times conducting ourselves with the highest ethical standards to maintain public confidence.” Requirements You must be at least 15 years old NO EXCEPTIONS. You must be able to role-play well within the Police Department. In order to be in the Blufor slots on the OLRPG Server, you must be in the Patrol Channel in the OLRPG TeamSpeak or you will be kicked off the game. You must always use Tactical Communications while in the Patrol Channel unless the server is down or a Supervisor (or the highest ranking officer) agrees to not use Tac Comms for a period of time. You are expected to follow the Our Life RPG Server and Police Department Rules. Police Department Rules #Always remember to PRESERVE LIFE. Even if a suspect is Code Red, it is recommended to use Non-Lethals whenever possible. #Do not fire Tazer Rounds at vehicles, it glitches the game! #Police Officers must always ask a Civilian to put his *Hands Up!* before they attempt to detain a Civilian that is being revived by ESU. #Police Officers must also always provide sufficient time (5 Seconds) for a Civilian to regain his bearings before attempting to DETAIN HIM, for example after a Civilian is revived by ESU. #Always type in chat *TAKES ID* before searching a suspect's warrants. #Must type in chat *TACKLES* within 15 seconds after you handcuff a moving subject. #Always TYPE OUT a suspect’s charges and jail time before putting them into jail, if you fail to do so they will be released. #Police Officers are not allowed to pick up a dead civilian’s money or items off the ground, it is considered FAIL RP and will result in a cop-side ban. #Always use Tac Comms in Patrol Channel. If you are caught out of Tac Comms you will be asked to get off cop for the day. #Disrespect will not be tolerated, if you are caught disrespecting another officer, you will be SEVERELY punished. #Meta-Gaming is strictly forbidden. For example: Players are not allowed to use Space Bar on a suspect to get their name. #Power-Gaming is strictly forbidden. For example: Pretending to use an item that is not actually in the game to give yourself an unfair advantage. #Cop to Civilian Ratio must always stay at 1:1 or Below. Or officers will be asked to sign off to correct the ratio. #If you are dead you may not speak in TS or Chat, it is considered FAIL RP. #If your comms are taken for any reason, you MAY NOT speak in TeamSpeak, doing so is considered FAIL RP. (This includes saying, “My Comms have been taken!”) #When ESU revives you at the scene of a crime, YOU MUST leave 300m before you can resume RP, also you must be called back in order to return to a specific situation. #Only Lieutenants and Up IN GAME can authorize No Bail. (No Bail should only be authorized for sentences OVER 60 minutes.) #Only Lieutenants and Up can USE a Bait Kit. Maximum 3 Units on a Bait Kit. #PIT Maneuver can only be authorized by Supervisors and should ONLY be used as a LAST RESORT. Spikes must be tried before PIT is even attempted. (It should only be used ONCE every five minutes, DO NOT spam PIT.) #If you are not a cage unit, you are not supposed to be transporting criminals to jail. You MUST ask for an additional cage unit to assist. #Lethal Force may only be used against a Code Red Helicopter after WARNINGS have been issued. (Jail = 1 Warning, All Other Situations = 3 Warnings) #You are not allowed to be a “Corrupt Cop” it is considered FAIL RP. #When ramming a Code Orange vehicle you must use controlled contact. #You may ONLY use your vehicle as a weapon if a suspect is ACTIVELY shooting at you AND there is no chance of escaping the assault. #If you ask for a PROMOTION or an EVALUATION you will be demoted. (However asking for a Ride-Along is fine; there is a difference). #There must be a total of 10 officers online before you can set up a checkpoint, if cop count total goes under 10, then you must stop and remove the checkpoint. #Division weapons are NOT to be used while playing patrol, you may only use the division weapons while playing your division. #PMC assistance can only be authorized by Supervisors and Up. #PMC’s are NOT allowed in PD vehicles to assist. #PMC’s are NOT allowed in unit channels to assist, they can join a situation channel for a single situation only. #All SWAT/Coast Guard Vehicles CANNOT be given during hostage situations. Role As A Police Officer As a Police officer it is your duty to maintain the law and protect the public and their property from any crime that may be committed in Cicada County. You take on the role of responsibility and are expected to carry out actions and procedures to ensure the safety of the general public. Primarily preserve life. Divisions If you are a CO or XO you have to go to a captain or above with anyone whom you would like to have as a supervisor for your division. You may not promote anyone in your division without consulting a Captain or above first. If you become a supervisor in any division you will not receive a promotion because of it. If your CO and XO think that you deserve a promotion to the next rank, then they can recommend you for that rank. PIT Maneuver Only Supervisors and Up can authorize a PIT Maneuver. The suspect must be fleeing and must be Code Orange. You have a 1/4 chance of the PIT succeeding. In order for it to work you must go behind a vehicle and be at least 7 meters away from the vehicle. Press R. The vehicle must be going at least 80 km/h for it to trigger. If the PIT works it will drain their fuel and disable the vehicle.(DO NOT SPAM PIT) Bait Car Bait Car is only to be used by Lieutenants and Up. A Bait Kit may not be authorized or given to another Police Officer to use. To use a Bait Kit simply put it into any car as if you were installing a speed upgrade. Leave it unlocked and stakeout the car. When a suspect enters the car press 1 and click use on the remote and it will drain the fuel and lock the car. Once the suspect is locked inside, you may proceed to pull him out and arrest him.(No Bait Car In Green Zones) Requirements: Must have 8+ Active Patrol Units, 1 Lt or up in patrol channel before Bait Car can be used. Max of 3 units involved in Bait Car. Checkpoints Checkpoints are only to be authorized by a Sergeants and Up. If anyone is seen building a checkpoint without permission or abusing the checkpoint builder they will receive a Cop-Side Ban. All checkpoints must be marked in Global on the Map. All checkpoints must be set up in a way that allows for traffic to flow efficiently. (Keep in mind Checkpoints are a very likely target for attacks against the Police). THERE MUST BE A TOTAL OF 10 OFFICERS ONLINE BEFORE YOU CAN SET UP A CHECKPOINT, IF COP COUNT TOTAL GOES UNDER 10 THEN YOU MUST STOP AND REMOVE THE CHECKPOINT. Activity and Discipline When given a rank within the Police Force, an officer must be active on a regular basis and show signs of gameplay. If you fail to do so you may face the consequences of losing your rank due to inactivity. If you are seen or reported breaking any of the PD Rules or Protocols set forth by your division you will be faced with a Cop-Side Ban for the appropriate amount of time. All Police Officers are required to respond to PRIORITY CALLS: Bank, Hostage, Jailbreaks, and Code Red Situations. Officers should be able to distinguish the difference between a Priority Call and a Routine Situation. It is the duty of every Police Officer to stay constantly updated on situations around the map. Equipment Needed *Permitted Primary Weapon (Lethal or Nonlethal) *Magazines *Tazer (Donator or Regular Mandatory) *Two Medkits (Recommended) *Donuts (x10 recommended) *Two Repair Kits (Recommended) *Spike Strips (x4) *Evidence Bags Police Vehicle Codes *Code 1: No Lights, No Sirens *Code 2: Lights, No Sirens *Code 3: Lights and Sirens *Code 4: All Clear Normal Traffic Stop On a normal traffic stop when there is no BOLO or anything out of the ordinary on a vehicle you are to follow regular Traffic Stop Guidelines. Put on Code 2 and switch to the Takedown Horn. Once you have done so the subject should pull over to the side of the road. You will then line up your front right head-light with the subject's back left tail-light, creating a little more safety for you if any cars are to swerve and put your life in danger. You will then proceed out of your vehicle and approach the drivers door. Stand next to the back left tire. This is done incase the subject hops out with a gun, he won’t already be aimed at you and it will give you time to taze the suspect. You should have no visible weapons in hand. Both your pistol and taser should be holstered. And Rifle/Shotgun either Holstered (not on back) or in your vehicle. Make sure if your Rifle/Shotgun is in your car to keep mags on your person to avoid then being stolen and used. If all goes well proceed to introduce yourself to the subject. : Example: “Hello sir, I am Officer (Name) with the Cicada Police Department. Do you know why I stopped you today?" After you get a response ask for their ID and call in a warrant check (10-29). If the subject comes back clear then give the subject their ID back and ask them to step out unarmed to receive a ticket for whatever they were pulled over for. Or you can issue a verbal warning. If they come back with a warrant you will do a federal traffic stop and call for an additional unit. Felony Traffic Stop An officer conducts a normal (10-33). He gets the subjects’ L & R and he calls in a warrant check. He then sees that the subject is wanted, he then will call for an additional and wait for backup. Officers are authorized to have there primary weapon in hand and pointed at the vehicle. The officer who first conducted the stop will keep his car where it is. The additional unit who arrives on scene will pull his car right next to the other officers car blocking the road from the flow of traffic. The contact officer will then order the suspect out of the car and carry on with the Felony Stop in order to safely get the suspect to jail. Chain of Command Chief: Serves as the Chief Administrator of the Police Department and is responsible for police development, control, supervision, and program implementation of this Department and is accountable for the effective delivery of police services to the community. The Chief of Police has the final say on all matters regarding the Police Department. Assistant Chief: Serves as the right hand man for the Chief Of Police. He has just as much power as the Chief Of Police, only the Chief Of Police can overrule the Asst. Chief. The Assistant Chief's main priority is to assist the Chief with the efficient and effective strategic and operational leadership of the Police. Captain: Police captains are responsible for supervising, and directing the activities of police officers, in compliance with department policies, regulations and standards. Daily tasks often include applications and developing staffing plans to handle the workload within the Police Department. Lieutenant: Police Lieutenant is a management position within the Police Department, aiming to coordinate assigned operations with other command staff. The position strives to provide leadership and direction to Sergeants and other officers. Duties require substantial initiative and judgment over a wide variety of situations. Sergeant: Supervise teams of officers, overseeing police operations, making sure that all officers are following their duties and take initial control of critical incidents. Corporal: Under the general supervision of a Police Lieutenant or Police Sergeant, Corporal performs a wide variety of lead patrol and related duties involving keeping tactical communication, the enforcement of laws and ordinances, and making sure all police rules are enforced. Senior Patrol Officer: A Senior Patrol Officer is the rank where you are expected to be well trained and to have equipped the skills that will allow you to save the lives of the people of Cicada. Patrol Officer: The everyday patrol officer in the Police Department, someone who is trained and has the ability to Patrol with ease. Rookie Patrol Officer: The first rank that you receive after receiving training from a field officer trainer. This is where you start and get the chance to prove yourself into becoming a more experienced and skilled officer. Ticket Prices *Jaywalking (Within City Limits) - $4,000 *Running a Stop Sign - $8,000 *Running a Red Light (Within City Limits) - $8,000 *Driving Without Lights On (Night Time) - $10,000 *Off Roading (Within City Limits) - $30,000 *Speeding - $20,000 Per 10 Km/Hr Over Speed Limit or (Not Paid 5 Min Jail + Impound) *Reckless Driving - $35,000 + $20,000 (For Damages) *Cracked Windshield (All Windows) - $15,000 *Impeding Traffic - $12,000 or (Not Complying 5 Min Jail) *Not Street Legal Vehicle On Roads - $20,000 *Drunk Driving Ticket - $25,000 + 12 Minutes *Breach of Peace Music & Disorderly Conduct - $20,000 *Abusing 911 System - $40,000 + 15 Minutes *Driving Without a License - $35,000 + Impound *Landing Helicopter (Within City Limits) - $40,000 + Impound *Using Air Vehicles On Roads - $60,000 + Impound *Unholstered Weapon (Within City Limits) or Government Property - $40,000 + Seizure *Failure to Yield to an Emergency Vehicle - $50,000 + Impound *Weapon Without a License - $60,000 + Seizure *Vehicle Without License - $50,000 + Impound *Driving a Terror Vehicle - $100,000 + Impound *If someone fails to pay a ticket give them 3 chances and if they still fail to pay or don't have enough money take them to jail for 5 Minutes. *Cicada County Jail is a No Fly Zone, and is also restricted to all civilians. Any aircraft entering Jail airspace will be given ONE Warning to Leave, if they do not change course or make any attempt to leave they will be considered hostile and will be fired upon. *Any Civilians caught inside a Red Zone will be immediately detained, they will be subject to their I.D being taken, and either fined (20,000 dollars) or taken to jail for trespassing. This will be up to the officer's discretion. Finally any civilian that is on jail property brandishing a firearm is subject to being tazed. Jail Times *Bribery - 10 Minutes *Abusing 911 System - 15 Minutes + 40,000 Fine *Failure to Pay a Ticket - 5 Minutes *Trespassing on Government Property (Police Station, Jail, EMT Base, ETC) - 10 Minutes *Driving Under Influence of Alcohol/Drugs - 12 Minutes *Weapons Discharge (Within City Limits) /Unlawful Discharge - 10 Minutes + $40,000 Fine *Failure to Comply - 5 Minutes *Illegal Weapon (Full Auto Weapons) - 12 Minutes + Seizure + $60,000 Fine *Drunk Driving - 12 Minutes + $25,000 Fine *Destruction of Property - 10 Minutes + 30,000 Fine (For Damages) *Assisting Wanted Criminal - 15 Minutes *Evasion - 10 Minutes *Prostitution (Being a Pimp) - 15 Minutes + $30,000 Fine Per Prostitute *Vehicle Theft - 15 Minutes *Poaching - 15 Minutes + 5,000 Fine per animal *Using Illegal Chop Shop - 20 Minutes *Gas Station Robbery - 20 Minutes + 25,000 Fine + 5,000 For Each Additional Robbery *Civilian Robbery - 15 Minutes + 25,000 Fine *Cop Robbery - 25 Minutes + 50,000 Fine *Attempted Murder/Death Threats - 20 Minutes *Assaulting an Officer - 20 Minutes *Destruction of Evidence - 15 Minutes + 5 Minutes For Each Additional Case *Rape - 25 Minutes + Put in Cell *Murder - 30 Minutes *Impersonating a Police Officer - 30 Minutes *Trolling/Obstruction of Justice - 30 Minutes *Government Corruption - 45 Minutes *Bank Robbery - 45 Minutes + (Fine For Amount Robbed) *Hostage Taking - 50 Minutes + (Fine For Amount Paid) *Prison/Jail Break - 60 Minutes *Terrorism/Rioting - 60 Minutes *Drug Trafficking: *($1 to $25,000) 10 Minutes + 10,000 Fine *($25,001 to $50,000) 20 Minutes + $20,000 Fine *($50,001 to $100,000) 30 Minutes + $50,000 Fine *($100,001 to $200,000) 40 Minutes + $80,000 Fine *($200,001 to $300,000) 50 Minutes + $120,000 Fine *($300,001 & Above) 60 Minutes + $150,000 Fine *IF CIVILIAN’S DO NOT PAY THE FINE, THEN ADDITIONAL 5 MIN JAIL TIME IS ADDED ON TO CURRENT CHARGES *Jail times do not stack, take the highest jail time and add 5 Minutes for every other crime committed.The only exception to this rule is in the case of murder. *Murder charges do stack. If you murder 2 people your jail time would be 60 minutes. If time exceeds 60 Minutes and is lethal, the criminal will be subject to the death penalty without revive (Chief of Police or Assistant Chief May Authorize). *Government Property Are Airports, EMS Base, PD Base, Governor's Mansion *Civilian found out with a weapon on Government Property are NOT to be fired upon unless there is an IMMEDIATE threat. 10 Codes *10-1 Unable to Copy *10-3 Clear Radio *10-4 Roger *10-6 Busy Standby *10-7 Out of Service *10-8 Now Available *10-9 Repeat *10-10 AFK/Break *10-12 Stand by *10-16 Vehicle Check *10-19 Enroute *10-20 Location *10-23 Arriving On scene *10-24 Scene Clear *10-25 Disregard Last Call *10-29 Warrant Check *10-30 Possible Intoxicated Subject *10-31 Hostage *10-32 Bank Robbery *10-33 Traffic Stop *10-34 Trouble at station help needed *10-35 Major Crime Alert *10-36 Possible Mental Patient *10-37 Suicidal Subject *10-39 Disregard other units *10-41 Shift Starting *10-42 Shift Ending *10-50 Motor Vehicle Accident (MVA) *10-52 Ambulance Needed *10-53 Ambulance Enroute *10-54 Drag Race in progress *10-55 Driving while intoxicated (DUI) *10-56 Intoxicated person *10-70 Fire *10-79 Report of fire in progress *10-95 Bomb call/Threat *Vehicles Codes = 1 - 3 *Code 4 = All Clear *BOLO = Be On the Look Out (BOLOs only last 10 mins!) Pursuits The lead unit in a pursuit should always be Code 3 and calling out the pursuit. Every other Police Officer involved in the pursuit should only be using Code 2 as to avoid disruptive noises. The rest of the officers should also remain in Tac Comms as they are being updated on the pursuit. If 1 is on the chase he will announce the direction and heading of the suspect. When a pursuit first starts the suspect is automatically Code Green. All Police Officers who are not involved in the pursuit should remember to use priority calls when relaying information through TeamSpeak. Civilian Codes *Code Green: Suspect, while breaking the law, does not pose a threat to the citizens or the officer and should be non-lethally detained if necessary. After 5 mins of being in the chase and you have not lost eyes, the suspect will be declared code orange. *Code Orange: Suspect has shown signs of hostile behavior and possibility poses a threat to citizens or officers. Officers are, therefore, authorized to take more aggressive action to protect the people and property of Island Life. Although a danger exists, lethal action is not authorized. Anyone passing through a PD roadblock is automatic Code Orange, not Code Red. (Example. Spikes, Ramming, or Tazing the Subject) After 10 mins in code orange and you have not lost eyes, the suspect will be declared code red. *Code Red: Suspect is violent and will harm themselves, others, and officers. Although non-lethal action is always preferred, lethal force is authorized to neutralize the threat. YOU MUST WAIT 5 SECONDS BETWEEN WARNINGS GIVEN. NOTE: Explosive Ordinance (I. E. – Stinger) is NOT classified as a Code Red classification (and these weapons are only available to S.W.A.T. Officers). (Example. Stop the car at any cause) It takes a total of 15 mins to go from code green to code red. Unless threat level is escalated by the suspect. Category:Protocol